beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 8: An Old Rival
Beyblade: Explosive Adventure An Old Rival Team Heroes is flying to Neon City. Sora and his Blitz Striker, Kenta and his Helio Sagittario, Gingka and his Nova Pegasus, Ryuga and his Chaos L-Drago, and Xander and his Drummer Konga, leaving 5 energy streaks across the air. "So, where to, Sora?" Xander asked. Sora got out his phone. He was checking his maps. "Next stop, Neon City, I guess." Sora answered. "I always wanted to go there!" Gingka commented. "The cities are so bright, there are so many buildings, and the best part, THE FOOD!" Everyone laughed. "Man, these guys are great." Xander thought to himself. "Everyone is so friendly and strong. No wonder these guys are a well known team. I'm happy to join this adventure with them." ''Team Heroes charged into the city, with the mysterious figure behind them. "Don't lose them!" The Doctor commanded. "Yes sir!" the figure said. They landed in Neon City. There were at least 2,000 different lights on buildings per block. "So cool!" Gingka shouted. The busy people all heard him and stared. "What are you looking at!?" Gingka yelled at the crowd. The crowd quickly walked away, making comments about them. "What mean kids!" "Who do they think they are?" Sora slapped Gingka in the arm. "OW! WHATCHA DO THAT FOR!?" he yelled. "The last thing we need now is bad comments." Sora said, annoyed. "They probably won't tell us where the Winner's Tournament is now." "Oh, sorry Sora." Gingka said. They started walking around the city. Meanwhile, the figure landed in the city, too. "I caught up with them." he said into his walke talke. "Good, watch them." the Doctor said. The figure put on a brown coat that he got from his bag and put his hood on. He went walking around, blended in with the many crowds, and was trying to find Team Heroes. Team Heroes was walking down one of the streets. "Hey, that street's name is Victory Avenue, Sora." Ryuga pointed out. Sora felt a little said for leaving all of his friends at home. Kenta and Gingka felt the same. "Guys, check it out! It's a fortune teller shop!" Xander said, pointing to the small building on the corner of Faith Street. "Heh, it's on Faith Street, too. How ironic." Sora said. "Hey, you, little boy!" a old lady shouted. "I think she's talking to you, Kenta." Sora said. "Do you want your fortune?" she asked. Team Heroes huddled up. "Do you think we should go see her?" Xander asked the group. "He's right. We're bladers, not test monkeys for future research." Gingka added. "Maybe she could tell us where the Winner's Tournament is." Sora said. "He has a point, maybe she could be a step in the right direction." Ryuga commented. "What do you think, Kenta?" they all asked. Kenta thought for a moment. "Yeah, let's go. Like Sora and Ryuga said, maybe we could get more clues." Kenta said. "Yeah, since you DISINTEGRATED the address on the flyer." Xander laughed. Kenta's face turned red. "Well?" the old lady asked. "Ok, we'll go." Kenta shouted. They walked over to the building. "The sign says, 'The Path to the Future.' " Sora commented. They were in the building. "Come." The lady said. Team Heroes followed the lady through a dark room with purple beads covering it. ''"Is she a hippie?" Gingka thought to himself. The lady turned on the lights. There was a table with a crystal ball, 3 chairs, one in front of them, and one the lady was sitting in, and more chairs in the corner. Kenta and Sora sat in the set up chairs. Ryuga, Xander, and Gingka got the other ones. Gingka had troubles opening his. "You want some help?" Ryuga offered. "Nah, it's ok." Gingka answered. He got his legs tangled up inside it. "...help...me..." Gingka said, embarrased. Xander and Ryuga pulled them up, then Ryuga set up Gingka's chair for him. "There." Ryuga said, finished setting up the second chair. The team had a quick group laugh, all except for Gingka, who put his head down. "Now, let's read your aura." the old lady said. "Put your hand on the crystal ball, boy." Kenta put his hand on it. "Is she a magician?" ''Kenta thought. His yellow aura started to show around him. Everyone felt his energy. Sora aura was showing too, ready to transform, just in case if the old lady got any funny ideas. The crystal ball started glowing with Kenta's aura, too. A swirl on the crystal ball appeared. "Oh my." the lady said. "Your future, shows an encounter with an old rival." Kenta took his hand off the ball. His aura disappeared. ''"Old rival." Sora thought. Who could it be? Chapters: Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Main Page Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 1: Let the Adventure...BEGIN! Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 2: Get the Team! Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 3: Road to Victory...but where? Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 4: Beybattle at Beyblade Gym Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 5: The Sound of the Forest Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 6: Sora's True Power Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 7: The Desert Conclusion